


(un)spoken words

by snoflakesun



Series: sarumi fest 2018 [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-S1, Sarumi Fest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: Sarumi Fest 2018 Day 1: NoneYata's poor feelings are being twisted by Fushimi (ITS NOT SAD IM JUST BAD WITH SUMMARIES)





	(un)spoken words

**Author's Note:**

> wooo!!! first festival i've decided to attend for writing in a fandom... uhhhhh hope this is acceptable but i know it's not my best work since im writing on tired fumes and i pass out at nine every day so-  
> enjoy~!

Yata skateboarded out into the alley, turning a sharp corner to face Fushimi as he hopped off. The red and blue clan split to fight their respective opponent, and Yata chased after Fushimi, sparks flying from his skateboard.

“Well?” Yata put a hand on his hip, the other holding his bat.

“Nothing, Mi-sa-ki,” Fushimi grinned, snapping a knife out from his sleeves.

Yata charged towards Fushimi, screaming about how he was a traitor and he was going to go down on that day.

The two auras clashed, purple light starting to appear like smoke from the tops of the buildings.

 

The two males panted for breath after stopping their fight for a moment. They both had bruises and Yata had a cut along his cheek, both of them injured some way or another.

Yata looked up at Fushimi, sadness lingering in his eyes. “Why- why did you leave me, Saruhiko?” He whispered as he stumbled towards the blue clansman.

Fushimi caught Yata as he fell unconsciously into his arms. “Don’t be stupid,” Fushimi replied, running a finger across the cut on Yata’s face. “You’re the one who left me first.”

 

Yata woke up to see the wooden ceiling of the bar, sitting up before feeling the pain from the injuries. “Careful, Yata-chan,” Kusanagi warned. “You’re not fully healed yet.”

After Kusanagi went back to cleaning his glasses and wasn’t looking his way, Yata ran his fingers along the scarred cut as silent tears began to fall.

 

——

 

“I’m feeling better!” Yata smiled brightly as he entered the bar a few days later.

“That’s great to hear, Yata-san,” Kamamoto turned to face Yata with a thumbs up.

“Stay in the bar for some time,” Kusanagi called out to the clansman. “There’s some Strain up and about on the streets.”

“Alright, alright,” Yata responded, flopping down on the couch that was in front of the window.

 

A few hours later, Yata began to feel restless being stuck inside the bar. “It’s for your safety,” Kusanagi warned him. “Your wounds haven’t completely healed yet, and you’re bruised.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t fight!” Yata protested. “I’ll take on a damn Strain anytime.”

Kusanagi turned away, sighing fondly. “Fine, you can go outside. But take it easy, you’re still injured.”

“Of course, Kusanagi-san!” Yata grinned as he snatched up his skateboard. “I’ll be back soon.”

Yata pushed off the concrete as he skateboarded down the road, humming a song to himself as he wandered across the town. As he crossed the street, he felt someone bump into his shoulder, causing him to fall off his skateboard. “Hey watch where you’re-“ Yata started, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

 

“He’s not dead,” Anna poked Yata’s cheek as he was laid on Anna’s bed.

 _Of course I’m not, it takes more than that to kill me,_ Yata thought, but for some reason he was unable to open his mouth, or his eyes. _Is this what they call a coma?_

“Even after I warned him so many times,” Kusanagi sighed, the sound of a chair scraping against the wooden ground resonating as he stood up. “I’ll come back later.”

“Get well soon, Misaki,” Anna whispered, before following Kusanagi out of the room as well.

“Oh?” Totsuka’s surprised voice was muffled as he talked to someone downstairs. “Yeah, Yata’s upstairs if you want to see him. I think he’ll be happy you’re visiting.”

 _Who would make me happy because they’re visiting?_ Yata thought to himself. _Only if it was mom or Megumi or Minoru-_ Yata’s train of thought was cut short as he heard a familiar tongue click.

“You’re so stupid, Misaki,” Fushimi sighed, no sign of mockery in his voice. “You always go out on your own all headstrong and you think you’re strong enough to take people on your own, but you can’t.”

Fushimi’s voice sounded scared as he drew another breath. _Does he think I’m dead?_ Yata wondered to himself. _Please don’t cry, I’m still alive. This isn’t like you, Saruhiko…_

Yata felt Fushimi’s fingers run along the cut that he made along Yata’s cheek, his fingers shaky. Suddenly, he felt a soft pressure against his lips that sent a jolt throughout his whole body.

He heard shuffling as Fushimi turned away and left the room, leaving Yata to rethink what had just happened.

 

Yata felt his fingers twitch, before he could control his body again. He forced his eyes open, sunlight streaming his vision as he blinked a few times. He softly touched his fingers to his lips, a shade of red blossoming over his cheeks.


End file.
